Hopeless Place
by MoonTearzX
Summary: 'Fire started down in her toes, all the way up to her head. Never before had this happened to her.' Sometimes people do find love in a Hopeless Place.


She sat in the living room beside Harry -whom she was not exactly on talking terms with because he had gone back to his ex. This devastated the youngest Weasley. He had promised her they would be back together, after the war. But when that day came, she couldn't bear the thought of jumping into a relationship. She just lost her brother, and though she knew he would have yelled at her for not following her heart she told Harry she needed more time. This was not what the dark-haired boy wanted to hear. Instead of waiting, the next day she heard from Ron and Hermione that he asked Cho on a date that night. The rest was history.

Cho sat beside Harry, she occasionally would look Ginny's way, trying to catch her eye but she wouldn't allow it. How could she look into the eyes of the woman her soul mate -least which was what she thought-, left her for.

Cringing mentally she stood without uttering a word and made her way into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Need any help, mum?" She asked picking up a soup ladle and began to stir the substance inside the pot. The older woman shook her head, taking the utensil back from her youngest child.

"No dear, I am fine. Go mingle." She waved her hands as if shooing her out of there. Laughing lightly she nodded, not needed to be told twice and left out the front door. Entering the yard she looked around at the many people who were attending.

She was shocked at who actually came. Lee Jordan of course was there, as well as Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, and many of Fred's classmates back when they attended Hogwarts. Though who shocked her the most was Cormac McLaggen. She couldn't quite understand why he was there. He was a year younger than her brother and from what she remembered they weren't exactly friends.

She could see where his eyes were lingering on, traveling the distance she rolled her eyes and could feel the pit of her stomach churn at the sight of the bushy-haired girl whom was her best friend; Hermione.

Shaking her head she had to look away. Of course that was who he was looking at. It was obvious back in Hogwarts how he lusted for the smart girl at Hogwarts. Lips pursed she felt a sudden hatred thinking over that. But, why? She didn't, nor would she ever have feelings for the Irish male and yet she couldn't help what was going on inside her.

It had to just be the day, the worst day, or well, second worst day in her life. Yes that was it. That was what she would believe it to be.

Making her way towards him, she punched him in the shoulder. "Would you like me to get you a bucket for all that drool?" She asked, a smirk forming on her lips. The older male turned towards her, a smirk forming on his own lips. His eyes traveled down her body, lingering here and there. She didn't like the look in his eyes something was there she never noticed before or really something that was never there whenever she was concerned. Clearing her throat she placed her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing somewhat. "My eyes are up here, McLaggen." She said a bit icily.

A small laugh fell from his lips at this. "Such a sharp tongue, Weasley. I like it."

Rolling her eyes she took a deep breath to keep her emotions in check. "Why are you here? I don't recall you ever being chummy with my brother." His brows knitted together then, a look of confusion crossing his beau- no, his normal, not beautiful-handsome-gorgeous-sexy face. Fuck! What in Merlin's name was wrong with her?

"I knew your brother. Sure we didn't hang out like he did with Lee or any of the Quidditch blokes. But some nights we would talk in the Common Room, or in the Corridors. I went and visited their shop from time to time. Which, they have some pretty awesome stuff in there. Great if you plan on pranking someone."

It was wrong of her to pry; after all he was paying respect to her brother. Even if in the process he was ogling at Hermione. Nodding at his words she left it at that. What more could she say in the matter anyway? Before she stalked off she leaned up, whispered into his ear, "Might want to stop the lustful looks towards Hermione. She is happily with Ron. Whom I'm sure you realize is the man she used you to get back at." Again, something was wrong with her. She was left in her own misery and now she was going to drag him along with her. The look in his eyes definitely confirmed it. Maybe that saying held truth. Misery loves company.

About to apologize, her mouth opened to speak to only stop as he held up his own hand. "I do know. Can't help what the heart wants' though." Shrugging it off, he stalked off.

Her face fell seeing his shoulders fall, his head tilted downwards. 'I'm sorry, Cormac. I didn't mean to drag you in my own misery.' Maybe it would be best if she stayed clear of everyone that way no one else would be in her path of misery destruction.

The day had gone by, people again like that horrid day giving their condolences', and off they went. George had once again put on a firework display in memory of Fred. His name and face lit up the night sky. It was a sight to see.

Everyone was gathered in the middle of the yard as George kept shooting firework after firework, Ginny noticed one wizard was missing. Blinking at this she looked around and found it was Cormac; he sat at a table, alone. She suspected his eyes were to be on Hermione but actually they were on her.

Gaining courage she made her way towards him, pulling the chair out besides his she sat down gracefully smoothing out her green dress so it wouldn't wrinkle. The dress was made with cotton material, the color emerald green that made her hair stands out even more then it normally did. Her hair, though earlier in the evening held loose curls that framed her face, now laid flat nearly straight over her shoulders. Sitting with him, she rested her hands on her lap, folded. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Sorry crossed her mind but when she tried to say it, the simple word would not leave her lips.

The other held up his drink, a drunken look casted over his gorgeous green eyes a color she never seen before. She was use to sea green, or even emerald as the one who's heart she thought belonged too. But now she found herself becoming memorized by his. Swallowing the lump that formed in the back of her throat she waited to hear what he had to say.

"To Fred, one of the greatest pranksters that ever lived." At that he tipped his head back downing the rest of his drink. Smiling kindly at him, she nodded. Though he was an ass in Hogwarts, she could tell at that moment there was a side of him that not many ever got to see. Only she had just one year ago. He was the only one that was able to get through to her, when others could not. She felt comforted when his arms were around her. But she couldn't count that; she couldn't afford to think about it. After all, it was a year ago and for all she knew he was only doing it to help her.

"Why don't we take you home Cormac."

With that she helped the other up to only have him stop her at the gate of her front yard. "I'll walk the rest... see you around Ginny." Something in his eyes was troubling her but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if he was hiding something, afraid of something. Was there something about his parents he didn't want her to find out?

As he turned to leave, he stopped and before she could process what he was even doing his lips made contact with her cheek, he lingered for a moment before pulling back and walking away. Hand pressed over the cheek he had kissed she watched his retreating form.

Swallowing hard, Ginny took a few steps back. Her eyes still lingering on his back as he walked down the road towards his place. Or really his parents place. Licking her lips she turned around to only see Bill not two feet away from her. "Er," not knowing what to say she tried to walk around him but he blocked her path. "Mind explaining to me why Cormac McLaggen just kissed your cheek? And why he couldn't keep his eyes off you all night?"

Not so sure what he was talking about, not even sure herself, what it all meant she shrugged him off and kept walking. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up at him as he pulled her towards him. "Ginny, come on. Are you and Cormac together?" Shaking her head she glanced around them before dragging him to their fathers shed. Bringing him around back, she didn't want anyone to over-hear her. "I don't know," She began glancing over his shoulder once again. "He comforted me after...Fred's death. And, now, I honestly don't know. He doesn't seem like the prick Hermione said he was. Do you think he cares? More about me that is?"

Bill merely stared at her, not at all sure what to tell his sister. His eyes kept searching hers, before he finally said: "He might. I know the look he is giving you, the same look I give to Fleur. Don't listen to Hermione. She isn't always right, not in this department at least." Ginny laughed lightly at this, knowing her friend's love-life was not something to really look at. She is more pre-occupied with her books then with worrying about a relationship.

But as she thought more about it, the more she knew Hermione had a point in what she said. Cormac had said hurtful things concerning her and her brother Ron. Mostly just about Quidditch, but still, it hurt. Did he still feel the way he did? The way he looked at her before he left she wanted to believe that he didn't.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay Bill? Can't have everyone assuming something is more between us." Nodding slowly the two walked around the shed to find Mrs. Weasley with her hands on her hips. "Don't know what you two are planning, but don't. Now help me clean up. Everyone is piling out."

An hour later, Ginny sat on the couch; all her siblings went back to their place. She decided to stay the night, so bidding her parents a good-night she had gone upstairs to change, a short-sleeve nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. It was green, small ruffles at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the gown. A lace material down the chest, a white bow at the end of four buttons.

Reaching the last page in the fourth chapter, she jumped as she heard a knock on the door. Swallowing hard, she looked around her before placing the book down and going towards the door. Looking through the small window her brows furrowed as she saw Cormac on the other side. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open. She wasn't able to ask him why he was there as his lips forced themselves on hers. Taken back at first, she didn't know what to do. Cormac then dragged her outside, his lips not leaving hers as he closed the door and moved her a few feet away.

Pushing her against the wall of her house, she finally succumbed wrapping her arms around his neck keeping him as close to her as possible. Their tongues dancing in an erotic dance, before he finally pulled away a smirk spread across his handsome face.

"And here I thought you would shove me away."

"Yeah well...what are you doing here?"

Shrugging, he kept staying firmly up against her, trailing a hand down her side, then to her leg as he hoisted it up. "I couldn't get you out of my mind. And strangely had a feeling you couldn't get me out of yours."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny pressed her hips against his already growing erection. "I can see that. So you walked all this way to what? Get something going with me?" Cormac shrugged once again leaning forward and placing his lips against her neck. Kissing along her neck he bit down here and there, and then sucking on a few spots. "Possibly. Any objections?"

"None." Swallowing hard, she knew she was playing with fire and surprisingly didn't care.

Before she knew it she was laying back on something soft and warm. As his lips trailed down her body, she was able to quickly glance around realizing they must have been in his place. Eyes widening she looked down to see him pressing his lips to her center. Heart pounding she found herself unable to think straight as he pulled her panties down and dove in.

Fire started down in her toes, all the way up to her head. Never before had this happened to her, she placed one hand on the back of his head. Biting her bottom lip she arched up, her hips bucking against his face. Her body yearned for him, she wanted him now more then she realized. Feeling his hands on her hips, she opened her eyes and glanced down at him, seeing him smirking as his tongue dance around her core. He kept a firm hold on her, keeping her hips from moving any. Whimpering slightly her other hand gripped the sheets under her tightly.

"Cormac...please.." She said breathily, but he wouldn't budge. His tongue kept going, faster if possible. Dipping inside her, gasping out she saw stars as her body exploded against his mouth.

He gave her womanhood a few more licks before he moved up, pulling her gown up as he went. Breathing heavily she watched as his tongue swirled around her left nipple before feeling two fingers slip inside her. "Merlin.." Whispering she wrapped her arms around him then moving her leg up and around his waist.

"Tell me how bad you want it." His voice came out huskily, sending shivers down her spine. Taking a few deep breaths she bit the top of his ear, her hips once again bucking up against him. "Bad. Fuck me, Cormac." Nibbling on his ear, she trailed her hands down his body, stopping on his pants as she unfastened the belt buckle, shoving them down. Cormac wiggled out of them and his boxers, adjusting himself between her legs.

"As you wish." His voice barely above a whisper as he slid himself inside her. Gasping, she closed her eyes tightly, was it too late to tell him? Or did he already know from how tight she was?

"Ginny," blinking her eyes open she saw him lick his lips as he stilled. Not moving anymore, she saw it etched out across his face. He knew. "You're a virgin. Aren't you?" Biting her bottom lip, Ginny nodded fearing he would stop now. Something she prayed he wouldn't.

Seeing the smile cross his features he leaned down and kissed her lips gentle. "I'll be as gentle as possible, baby."

She was surprised, she didn't think that he would but feeling him push himself more inside her she closed her eyes once again. Tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks, it was painful, and she knew he knew as he stilled once again. He started to kiss down her neck, whispering to her it was alright, that for her to relax. After several minutes, him remaining fully inside her, Ginny began to loosen around him.

That's when Cormac started, remaining slow, not being powerful as she on several occasions dreamt.

It was like nothing she ever would have imagined. Cormac was caring stopping whenever she asked. To only start up once again. It probably lasted longer then it normally would, but she didn't care. She heard horror stories from her friends, how horrible the first time was. But for her, it was amazing.

Laying beside him, she laid her head on his chest unable to keep the smile off her face. Hearing a small chuckle she looked up to see Cormac staring down at her with a shit-eating grin. "What?" She let out a small laugh, little nervously.

"Don't get mad, love but never thought I'd be the one to take your virginity. But have to say, I'm glad. Means, I got to something before Potter or any other bloke in your life."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny slapped his chest lightly. Holding the sheet to her chest, she sat up sitting Indian style. "If you brag about this I will personally chop off a certain appendage of yours."

Staring up at her in mock shock, he placed his hand over his heart, his mouth agape. "Ginny, would you really do that to me? Here I thought you liked that certain appendage. Seemed so a few minutes ago."

Cheeks aflame she looked away swallowing hard as she tried to calm herself. "Oh!" she exclaims as he then pulled her down on top of him. "Will you spend the night?" Looking into his eyes, she smiled down at him. Leaning close she gave his lips a quick peck. "On one condition." Cormac brow rose slightly, trailing her fingers down his chest she looked back up at him. "As long as you promise this isn't a one-nighter. That come...let's say a week from now you won't act like you don't know me."

Shaking his head, Cormac leaned up and kissed her temple. "Never, personally I wouldn't mind it becoming a multiple-nighter." Shaking her head, Ginny laughed before rolling off him, taking the sheets with her. Wrapping it around herself she walked over to his desk in the room, writing a quick note to her mother telling her she went back to her place. The second note she wrote to Luna asking her to go along in case her mother owled the place looking for her. Also letting her know she will explain later.

Feeling a pair of arms around her, she glanced back as Cormac rested his chin on her shoulder. Kissing his cheek she looked back out the window staring at the starry night sky.

"Ever believed this would happen?" Shaking her head she placed her hands over his. "Not really but I'm glad it did." She spoke honestly.

After sending the second letter, Cormac began to lead her back to the bed. "Maybe we should try round two." Laughing lightly as he pulled her down on top of him, she pressed her lips to his, after a beat deepening the kiss.

"Let's try something new." A giggle fell past the red heads lips as the other pulled her on top of him. Smiling down at him, she took his hands into her own, lacing their fingers together. Once again her heart was racing, just the feel of him deep inside her was almost over-whelming. Cormac helped her along, moving her hips against his. She could feel her body warm over, sweat forming on her brow, dripping down her back. Never had she felt so much passion before, she didn't want it to end.

"Fuck, Gin..." She heard him whisper. He was enjoying it just as much as she was, his grip on her tightened his breathing increased. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, when she felt him shift, once again hovering above her. "Let's see if I can make you scream." A smirk formed on his lips then. Heart speeding up again Ginny closed her eyes as he moved even deeper inside her.

Over and over again, Ginny kept muttering his name. In the midst of the move she had placed her hands on his shoulders. She started to trail them down his back, leaving red marks behind. Blinking her eyes open, she looked up as Cormac pulled back slightly.

"Ginny...Ginny I.." Confused she sat up, watching him climb off the bed and move around the room gathering his clothing. What had changed his mind so quickly? She felt exposed in that moment, she felt like a fool. Not bothering to look at him, she held the sheet against her as she gathered her things throwing them on.

"Let me explain."

Shaking her head she didn't want to listen to him, pulling her robe on she moved towards the door. "Ginny stop," Swallowing hard, she looked over towards him. The tears formed, she fought desperately not to let them fall. "Why? It was obvious you were drunk the first round, and now you sobered up and realized you were having sex with the likes of me. It's fine, you don't have to explain. I'd just appreciate it if you don't share this with anyone, since I did give up my virginity for you." Voice cracking towards the end, she pulled away from his hold. It pained her to stare into his gorgeous eyes. "Good-bye Cormac."

Ginny didn't linger around much longer, stepping out of his place, she walked a few more feet before disappearing and showing up at hers and Luna's flat. It was only yesterday the girl moved out of her fathers' home to start life on her own. Wanting to see how she could fair all alone.

Staring at the door, she didn't know if she should knock or not, but just as she raised her arm the door swung open. "Cormac owled me that you may come." Eyes casting downwards she stepped closer to her friend, wrapping her arms around her. "I was a fool Luna."

The blond led her friend inside, helping her to the couch in the living room. Sitting indian style she stared at the coffee table the note atop. Not bothering to look towards Luna as she scurried around the kitchen making the pair of them a cup of tea.

Pulling the note towards her she read over what he had to say.

_Luna,  
><em>_Ginny left, and I believe she will head there.  
><em>_Please help her? I wasn't able to explain something to her.  
><em>_Let me know when she gets there, so I know she got there safely.  
><em>_Cormac D. McLaggen_

Looking over his scratchy handwriting, she tried not to let it affect her, the fact that he was worried about her. He didn't need to explain a thing, she knew what the problem was. She had a feeling he was like the others. That he was only interested in having something with a girl that was like him. Rich, cruel, and heartless.

"You know this isn't the first time he wrote to me." Looking over to her friend her brows knitted together. She opened her mouth to ask how long when Luna held out a stack full of letters. "He was worried about you. Every week a new letter, asking how you were doing. Did you know when we would head to Hogsmeade he would come as well. It seems he had no problem stalking you."

Staring at the stack of letters in her lap, Ginny felt almost foolish, but, she couldn't understand why he had stopped. Trying not to think too much about it anymore, she placed the letters on the coffee table, sat back and brought her tea cup to her lips. Blowing gently she took a small sip, watching as Luna wrote a quick note, then heading to the window.

"Going to let him know, I'm here?"

"Well, yes he does care for you Ginny. Even if you don't want to believe it."

Sighing, Ginny didn't bother to say anything else. The wheels in her head was turning, but nothing. Was he embarrassed about something? Did he stop because, maybe, he was more of a gentleman than that and didn't want it to appear to be more then just a one-night thing?

Blinking back to reality she stared up at her friend seeing her waving her hand in front of her. "Sorry, day-dreaming." The other chuckled lightly, nodding and handing her a piece of parchment. The writing was the same as Cormac's, he had responded?

_Luna,  
><em>_Thank you for letting me know.  
><em>_Please ask Ginny, if possible, to meet me tomorrow in Diagon Alley?  
><em>_I'll be waiting in Florean Fortescue.  
><em>_Cormac D. McLaggen_

She wasn't sure if she should go and meet up with him. What could he say that would make her feel better? Lips pursed she picked up her cup of tea, taking a small sip. Her mind was working on over-drive. Going over and over again what had happened between them. He stopped them, that was all she could think about. It was hard for her to just let it go. Mind made up she shook her head, folded up the letter and handed it back to Luna. "I can't."

She watched as the others eyes furrowed together, a growing frown forming on her lips. "But why? He really cares about you, Gin. Why don't you allow him to explain?"

"I can't Luna," She began once again shaking her head. "I just...I just want to forget about it." She felt uneasy as she said it, here Cormac was, letting it known he was thinking about her, and she was running scared. All she could see were his eyes, the way they looked as he stared down at her. Groaning she placed her tea down and fell over on the couch. Ginny felt like a fool then.

"Why don't we go to sleep?" Nodding at what her friend said, she stood up and walked down the hall stopping at the last door to the right. Walking into her room, she closed the door behind her and not bothering to turn the light on, she crashed into her bed, instantly falling asleep.

_Walking to the ice cream shop she found Cormac sitting at one of the outside tables. Getting closer, she stopped as someone came out of the shop with two bowls of ice cream, and sat down beside him. Brows furrowing together, she stayed back watching as he picked up his spoon holding it towards the girls mouth. It was then she realized who the female was, it was a team-mate of his Alicia Spinnet. Heart racing she wanted to go up to him, ask him what was going on. It all came clear as he leaned towards her, his lips crashing hard against hers. Next second he had her in his lap, not bothered as cameras flashed in his face. As the press asked him questions the two pulled back, smirking at the camera, her hand outstretched with a ring on it. "Yes we're in love. Cormac McLaggen is all mine." Hearing this was it, the final straw turning away, she fought against the crowd trying to get as far away from him as possible._

Gasping awake, she sat up in a cold sweat. She feared what she dreamt was true, that Cormac was going to tell her he was seeing his team-mate and they couldn't be...whatever this was. Running her fingers through her tousled red locks, she kicked the blankets off her as the sunlight shone into her room. Eyes traveling tot he end table, she saw it was only ten in the morning. Sighing she stood up and crossed the length of her room, heading out and going into the bathroom. The best thing she needed right now was a shower, she couldn't deal with whatever Cormac was going to throw her way.

Mind made up, she turned the water on, stripping down to nothing and stepped in.

-One hour later-

Emerging from her room, freshly showered, changed, hair, and make-up done she made her way to the kitchen. Seeing a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on the table she sat down just as Luna placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her. Smiling her thanks, she dove right in, not realizing how hungry she was. The aroma of the food wafted up to her making her all the more hungrier.

The two sat in silence, munching away on their breakfast, Ginny noticed Luna kept looking her way, trying to make eye contact. but she wouldn't allow it, she knew if the two did it would mean the two of them sharing. Luna asking if Ginny would show up at the ice cream parlor to meet Cormac. How could she tell her that she couldn't do it, that she had a dream and Cormac in fact felt it was a mistake, between them that he was in love with another.

Pushing her plate away she soon stood dabbing her mouth with a napkin and finished off her coffee. "No Luna I don't know if I will go and meet him." She watched as her friends mouth closed, slumped in her chair and followed Ginny with her eyes, out the front door.

Pulling her coat closer against herself, she looked up and down the street before making her way to Diagon Alley. There would be no harm in spying, seeing if a certain someone would show up with another. Or in fact it was just her he wanted to see. Sneaking to the alley way next to the building she peaked out, noticing Cormac sitting there his eyes scanning the crowd. This was wrong making him wait like this. Gaining control of herself she moved out into the crowd and walked away at first, dunking so he wouldn't see her before turning around and going back.

Like her nightmare she saw Alicia walking over to him, leaning down and kissing his cheek. She saw Cormac smile wide up at her, even gesturing to the seat in front of him. Scoffing she felt like a fool to think he wanted to see her. She watched in horror as she took hold of Cormac's hand and he did nothing to remove himself from her grasp. Rumors about the teammates had to be true, Cormac was in fact going with her.

She made sure he took notice of her as she walked past him, she heard him calling out her name but she didn't turn back. She saw no point, with him on a date already.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she gasped and turned around ready to fight off whoever it was. Taking a step back, she stared up into Cormac's face surprise to see him standing before her. Gesturing to the side of the building she didn't fight him off as he dragged her away from the crowd, luckily no one took notice of them.

Moving further in the dark passage, she felt her back hit the wall hard as Cormac crashed his lips onto hers. Her mind was swimming, she didn't understand why he was kissing her at all. What was he playing at?

After a couple of beats he pulled away looking down at her, raising his hand he moved her hair away from her face a faint smile growing across his lips. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"I wasn't but I thought I would give you the benefit of the doubt. I guess I was wrong though, seeing you were on a date." Her tone was icily, and she didn't care. She wanted to give him a chance but he was making it all the more difficult with everything.

"What? Ginny, she just ran into me while meeting up with someone else. She was just congratulating me on my two-thousand saved. Letting me know we were going to have cake at next practice. Please let me explain what happened, why I stopped us." Pursing her lips she wasn't too sure about this, but she figured she could give him a chance. If he was telling her the truth, what more could she lose? Slowly nodding she didn't fight off the urge as she leaned up kissing him lightly.

Cormac wouldn't have any of that, forcing her leg up to warp around his waist he pressed himself firmly against her deepening the kiss. Ginny all but melted into the kiss, so long she had yearned to gain his love, and now she had a chance of getting it and she was thinking the worse of him. Would she really do anything to jeopardize her chance for happiness, all for some misunderstanding.

"Cormac," She mumbled against his lips her arms snaking up to wrap around his neck. All thoughts of the talk they needed to have washed away as he thrashed his tongue around hers. It took all her strength not to moan into the intense kiss, but the feel of him tightly against her won out and next she started to moan into their lip lock.

She wanted to fight him off, inform him they needed to talk but it seem it would have to wait for another time. His lips had left hers, to only trail down the length of her neck. What if this was his way of showing he did want her, that he was sorry for stopping earlier? Fingers trailing up to the back of his head, she tangled hers in his hair. "Cormac we really need to talk..." Breathing heavily as he gave one final suck to her neck, she knew he had left a love bite on her as he pulled back smirking as he kept his eyes on the spot.

"Alright, how about we go back to my place instead? I can make us some lunch?" Taking a deep breath she nodded as she pulled away from him, to only be pulled back as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Be faster if I take us." Winking down at her, Ginny just barely closed her eyes when she felt the all too familiar tug, and the next moment felt something softer under her feet. Opening her eyes she found herself in front of Cormac's place once again.

Holding onto his hand, she followed him inside her eyes looking around his place as he lead her to the kitchen. Sitting down at the island, she folded her hands on top of the cool surface, watching as he worked his way around the kitchen. "Was it me, Cormac? Did I do something wrong that turned you off earlier?" If he wasn't taken, the only other option she could think of was she did something wrong, that she wasn't that good.

Watching as he shook his head, Ginny stayed put in the kitchen, standing near the island as he seemed to have been thinking over what he was going to say to her.

"I didn't want us to stop-stop, Ginny. Having you so close I wanted things to be more offical. I didn't want you to think all I was after was a quick shag from you."

Swallowing hard, Ginny looked down to her feet. She had thought that, with how he came to her place and practically forced himself on her. But she would have thought with her reaction he would see this was what she wanted. Something about him was pulling her in, and she didn't want out.

"I shouldn't have came over like I did. I was half-gased and not at all myself. I respect you too much for that, Ginny. I guess I just want the best when it concerns you." Looking up at him, she found he had moved closer to her, a smile growing on his lips. The same spread across her own lips as she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him more tightly. "I want to do this the right way. Only if you will have me."

Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his, holding onto the kiss for a few minutes. Slowly pulling back,s he chuckled seeing the smile on his face. "I take it thats a yes. Or I'm more irristible than I thought." Rolling her eyes, Ginny slapped his chest playfully before moving herself from his hold and went over to the refidgerator and pulled out two bottles of butterbeer. "So, what are you going to make me?" She asked turning towards him holding the bottle towards him.

"I was thinking we could skip lunch and go straight for the dessert." Seeing the playful glint in his eye, Ginny giggled as he pulled her close to him his lips finding its place on her neck. Ginny has never been happy than she was in that moment. Everything was finally falling into place for her, and she could finally say she found someone she could start a life with.


End file.
